Premium Farms
The Premium Farms are farms that are made solely for the premium or high-end farming of human meat. The children at the premium farms are all very valuable,The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 67, Page 11-12 in contrast to the Factory Farms, which are for mass production of cheap meat. There are around 4 premium plantation farms, including the Grace Field House, while there are hundreds of Factory Farms.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 50, Page 9 History Premium Farms The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 2, Page 13]] *Farm 1: Grace Field House *Farm 2: Glory BellThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 53, Page 10 *Farm 3: Grand ValleyThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 69, Page 10 *Farm 4: Goodwill RidgeThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 72, Page 9 Life at the orphanage *Before the kids are sent to the farms, they receive Transmitters inside their ears so that the Mama of their respective farms can use her Radar to locate their current location.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 2, Page 21-26 *The children have enough toys and books to lead a happy and normal life; a library is also available to study in.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, Page 23 *Only sumptuous and gourmet meals are served inside these orphanages.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 2, Page 9-11 *The children are required to take daily tests. This is a substitute for a real school and prepares the children for life outside of the orphanage. It is later revealed that the tests are necessary to make the children's brains delicious for the demons to consume. *The children are free to play and anything they want after their tests, except wandering to the gates. *The children have a specific sleep routine, where they always wake up at 6 am. *All the uniforms are white.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, Page 23 *Emma and Ray notice that the house (including the forest) is a cageThe Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 2, Page 9-11 surrounded by a wall.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 2, Page 17 *It is implied that, with the exception of Grace Field, all premium farms have a fake sky. Shipment *Only kids who are 6 or older get shipped out. *The shipment order is based on scores: the highest score is 300 and the closer an orphan gets to the 300 mark, the longer it takes to get shipped out when the orphan is older, like Emma. *There is a shipment at least once every two months.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 2, Page 12 *The maximum age for the shipping date is different, depending on the farm. IQ Test & Scores *The kids in the farms take tests daily. The highest score an orphan can get is 300.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 1, Page 12-16 *If a child scores lower than 120, the shipping date will be hastened. *The shipping order of all the children is based on how high they score on the IQ test.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 14, Page 4 References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Plantations Category:Incomplete articles